The devil with the New Year Resolution
by DJenero
Summary: After the New Year countdown, Issei suggested that he and the two great Onee-sama's have a new year resolution for a week. But for how long can they keep their promise? Based on another episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S.


**What's up guys. Ready for another one? Alright then. Just like always….**

 **Talking: "….."**

 **Thinking: '…'**

 **Ddraig talking: […..]**

5…..

Issei: "I had a wonderful time with you…"

4….

Rias: "Me too my adorable Ise…"

3…

Ise: "Can't we just kiss now?"

2….

Rias: "And…"

1!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Rias then pulls her lovely pawn into a deep kiss, while the rest of the Gremory team hugged each other to celebrate the passing of another wonderful year.

Ise: "Happy New year Rias,"

Rias: "Happy New year to you too, Ise."

However, Issei felt a soft sensation on his back, along with a peck on his cheek.

Akeno: "Happy new year Ise-kun, Ufufu!"

Issei: "Buhwa! Oppai! Happy new year to you, Akeno-san."

Rias: "Mou! Get away from my Ise Akeno! It's been only 10 seconds this year and you had him all to youself!"

Rias had a sphere of destruction ready on her hand.

Akeno: "Ara ara Rias, can't you let me spoil him for a while?"

Akeno also started to emit a pale gold aura.

Issei then broke free from the queens embrace.

Issei: "Ladies, please! Does this always have to happen? You know what?"

Rias & Akeno: "What?"

Issei: "I think each of us should have a new year resolution for a week. That way, we can all break our bad habits or move forward."

Rias: "And what if we refuse?"

Issei had an evil smile….

Issei: "I'll let history repeat itself."

Rias and Akeno gasped as they remembered what happened the last time they fought over Issei.

(Flashback)

(Issei: "If you two can't share me, or at least let us live in peace, I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU TWO ANYMORE!")

Rias: "OK! OK! So what is my resolution?"

Issei: "Well, I would love it if you let me spend time with the others for a while."

Rias: "Seems easy enough."

Issei: "And if you made it, we could go out on a date…"

Rias eyes started to sparkle.

Akeno: "Ufufu! Finally I can have Ise-kun to myself…"

Issei: "As for you Akeno-san…." 'And I can't believe I'm saying this.' "You could refrain from seducing me for now."

Everyone had their lower jaw touching the floor when they heard Akeno's resolution. Issei, Kuoh Academy's biggest pervert, asking the great Onee-sama to stop seducing him?

Akeno: "Ise-kun, are you feeling well (puts her hand on his forehead)."

[Partner, are you for real? No more of her oppai?]

Koneko: "For once I respected you Ise-senpai."

Issei: "Yes! You heard me. No seducing me for a week, same goes for you Rias."

Rias: "What! No way!"

Issei: "Yes way! And to be fair, I'll stop being a pervert for a whole week. Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko-chan and Gasper. If you caught me having a nosebleed, (gulp) I-I will watch the whole Twillight Saga with the Two great Onee-sama's."

Rias: "So, like no seducing at all? Are kisses and hugs alright?"

Issei: "I-I guess they're fine. But you'll have to sleep with something on."

Rias: "This would be troublesome."

Akeno-san: "So, I guess we start tomorrow then…."

Hearing that, Rias then brings Issei to her chest for one, last seduction.

Issei: "Mmmphm!" (Takes his head off her chest) "Hah… Oh yeah, if you two failed to comply, it'll be another trip to the Comic Fiesta.

Rias: "Do we have too….(on the floor, depressed..)"

DAY 1

Issei got a towel on his hand and is heading towards the bathroom, however…

(opens door)

Rias: "Ah Ise! Get out!"

The crimson-haired devil took a bottle of shampoo from the shower and threw it at him. Issei quickly rushed out of the bathroom while covering his nose.

Issei: "Ok calm down…. Remember the horror awaits….."

Rias then comes out with in a towel.

Rias: "Oh Ise, I'm sorry I forgot to lock. I'm not used to it. (places her hand on his cheek)"

Issei: "It's alright Rias, good thing you were inside and not….."

Ufufufufufu….

Issei: "Aww no!" (covers his eyes)

Akeno enters not wearing anything.

Akeno: "Oops, sorry Ise-kun. I'm not used to wearing a towel when walking to the bathroom."

Rias: 'You did that on purpose, didn't you?'

Issei: "Ahh..I-I didn't see anything!" (Runs towards the stairs)

Akeno: "Aww….look at him running like that…. So cute…"

DAY 2,3

Nothing much happened…..

DAY 4

In Issei's room…

Xenovia: "Hey Ise, want a match of Tekken?"

Issei: "Sure, why not."

30 minutes later…..

Issei: "Come on come on…"

Xenovia: "Nope! Not this time."

Rias stop by the door and stares at her pawn.

Rias: 'You know, this is not so bad after all….. If Ise's happy, and if the others are happy, I'm happy.'

As she walks away from the door, she suddenly felt a warm sensation around her shoulders.

Rias: "Ise?"

Issei: "Thank you Rias."

Rias: "F-for what?"

Issei: "For sharing me with the rest of the club members."

Rias turns around. Tears were flooding in the eyes. Issei then lowered himself and gave her the deepest kiss they ever had.

Issei: "You know Rias, I'm surprised you lasted this long. I'm proud of you."

Rias: "Really? I'm just fulfilling a wish."

Issei: "Actually, since you have done your part. I suppose we can have a bit of fun."

Rias: "But, you'll lose your resolution."

Issei: "And that's where this gauntlet comes in."

Issei made his Boosted Gear appear on his left hand.

[Let me guess, transfer power to your nose to prevent any nosebleeds.]

Issei: "That's right! Do it Ddraig!"

Rias: "So what do you want to do?"

Issei: "How about a bath together?"

Rias: "Ufufu, I thought so."

At the bathroom, Rias had a towel wrapped around her while Issei prepared himself.

[boost!]

[boost!]

[boost!]

[boost!]

[boost!]

[TRANSFER!]

Issei then touches his nose and a green aura enveloped his nasal organ.

Rias: "Ready my dear?"

Issei: "Ok, sjow me those oppai!"

With one swift motion, Rias took off her towel and revealed her curvy body. And of course, her massive oppai.

Issei: "UUheeee! Hey, Rias look!"

Rias: "No blood, IT WORKED!"

Issei: "Let's go in shall we?"

Rias: "I've been waiting for this for a looong time.."

Both of them spend the afternoon in the pool sized tub, enjoying each other's company. Unknowing to them, a certain girl was watching them from the shadows…

Day 5

Issei was napping on the couch until he felt a soft weight on his chest….

Akeno: "Ufufu! Hey Ise-kun, are you awake?"

Issei: "Nuaha! Akeno-san! What are you…mmhpmh!"

Akeno was lying on top of the Sekiyuutei wearing nothing but underwear, kissing him in the process.

Issei: "Buhwa! What about your resolution?"

Akeno: "Don't play games with me Ise-kun, I saw you and Rias in the bathroom and don't stop me from doing the same to you. (kisses him again)"

Issei tried his best not to spurt blood, but the queen's attire says otherwise.

Kiba: "Akeno-san, you have forfeited you resolution."

Kiba arrives along with the rest of the Gremory team.

Akeno: "Yuuto-kun? This is…"

Rias: "I ask Yuuto to forfeit you since I'm not allow to cause any commotion till tomorrow. So Akeno, time for your punishment."

Issei: "Phew! Thank god you guys arrived in time."

Akeno: "No fair! I saw you and Ise-kun naked in the bathroom yesterday!"

Xenovia: "That's because Ise was satisfied with Buchou's achievement and decided to give her a handicap, but only for that time. Other than that, she kept to her resolution."

Koneko: "What's more, Ise-senpai didn't have a nose bleed for almost a week. This time dosen't count though."

Akeno: "Fine. You win… But too bad for you unlike Rias, I liked the photoshoot."

Rias: "We thought you might say that, but…."

Kiba: "We decided to change your forfeit. And so…."

Koneko: "You'll be cast a spell where you receive Holy damaged everytime you kiss, hug, seduce Ise-senpai or when he gets a nosebleed from you."

Akeno: "No! No! I don't think I can't handle that…"

Asia casts a spell on Akeno.

Rias: "And…..Now!"

Akeno had a terrible migraine for kissing Issei and not to mention, having her whole exposed body on him.

Akeno: "How long will this last?"

Rias: "About 5 days."

Akeno: "5 days!"

 **And so for the next 5 days, Akeno relentlessly received countless headaches after a number of intentional and accidental nose bleeds by Issei.**

 **Akeno: "Hey DJenero-kun! Even as a masochists, I find the spell unbearable, please remove it."**

 **Me: "There you go." (poof!)**

 **Akeno: "Ahh….. Now for some fun time with Ise-kun. Ufufu!"**

 **Issei: "Hey, why did you do that for!?"**

 **Me: "I have my reasons…."**

 **Ok guys, that's all for now. Gan pai!**


End file.
